


Are You Hungry?

by ProcrastinatingAuthor



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Food, Gen, Parental Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Season/Series 02, Tumblr Prompt, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingAuthor/pseuds/ProcrastinatingAuthor
Summary: "Found a new lead?" Either by the closer proximity or random chance, Mac finally looked up, a little surprised at Jack's sudden appearance."Just a collection of numbers. Can't figure out what they could mean though… They don't seem to have any sort of specific meaning. I've checked hexadecimal based systems, dates, addresses; nothing has come of any of it though," He sounded frustrated and tired."Okay, you need to take a break."---(Jack convinces Mac to take a break when he gets too distracted by his father's watch)(Prompt from love-me-a-good-prompt on tumblr!)
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Kudos: 6





	Are You Hungry?

"You hungry, hoss? I dunno about you, but some pizza sounds great right about now."  
Jack let himself into the house, heading straight for Mac's room when he noticed the living room empty. Mac was hunched over his desk, a magnifying glass positioned over something small and obviously captivating enough for the man not to notice Jack's arrival.  
"Whatcha looking at?" He got no reply. Coming closer to stand next to Mac he looked closer, seeing what had the man so intrigued.  
Underneath the magnifying glass was a small gear, and from the cannibalized watch sitting next to the device, he would hazard a guess it came from James' watch.  
"Found a new lead?" Either by the closer proximity or random chance, Mac finally looked up, a little surprised at Jack's sudden appearance.  
"Just a collection of numbers. Can't figure out what they could mean though… They don't seem to have any sort of specific meaning. I've checked hexadecimal based systems, dates, addresses; nothing has come of any of it though," He sounded frustrated and tired.  
It was a little after seven, a Friday night that they - by some magical twist of fate - had off. Jack, having had a few loose errands to run, hadn't seen Mac up until that point, but looking at the state of the man in front of him, his blond hair in disarray and bags beginning to show underneath his eyes, Jack could tell that Mac had been working on this new mystery all day. And knowing Mac that meant the whole day. Who knows when the last time he got up was. Let alone ate anything.  
"Okay, you need to take a break. Ain't gonna kill ya to stop for a few hours of pizza and beer, hell it might even help your big brain later on." Mac seemed hesitant for a moment, but after his stomach growled he caved.  
"Alright, but no ranch on the pizza again, I don't care what you say about it being a ‘Texan delicacy’ ”

**Author's Note:**

> ooop #2 of the five fic month! First posted work where I actually wrote Jack dialogue (hopefully I did okay XD) Ngl I thought of this section of the fic bc I've been trying to finish s2 of Wunderkind--   
> As a note as well, No shade on ranch pizza XD I've never had it on the full pizza but I like pineapple pizza so i don't judge. I only needed an ending line and also like, couldn't find anything weird - if any - that texans put on pizza soooo \\(._.)/   
> Anyway, thank you for reading, hope y'all enjoyed, I don't mind concrit as long as your polite!   
> Thank you so much to my beta for making my writing actually legible!
> 
> Tumblr @readingwriter92


End file.
